I Like It Like That
by chelzischmidt
Summary: Normally, Logan likes what Kendall gives him. But this time, maybe Kendall takes it a little too far.


**I got this idea randomly when I was lying down on my bed, and I love HCR, so yeah. Hope you enjoy XD**

**Title: I Like It Like That**

**Summary: **_** Normally, **_**Logan likes what Kendall gives him. But this time, maybe Kendall takes it a little **_**too **_**far. **

'Kendall,' Logan yelled as he stomped into the room, the door slamming shut behind him. 'Carlos is fucking pissing me off and-'

His words were cut short as Kendall attacked his lips.

Logan tried to speak, but after a few futile attempts, he gave in, and Kendall gathered him up into an embrace, running his tongue against Logan's lips, making him moan in anticipation.

'Kendall,' he whispered, as the blond released his lips to get some air. 'What are you doing?'

The bland attacked his neck, leaving a bruise before responding, and when he did, his voice was a deep growl in his throat. 'Making you horny.'

And boy, did Logan get horny. His dick sprang to full life, making a large tent under his flimsy sweatpants. He watched through his half-lidded eyes, Kendall slowly making his way down to his pants. He saw the sexy moves that the blond made, making him impossibly hornier.

What he _didn't _see was the blonde's evil smirk.

Kendall palmed Logan through his pants, grinning as the boy bucked his hips into his hands. He pulled down the brunet's pants, slowly, watching in amusement as the boy's twitching cock became visible under his thin cotton boxers.

Logan watched down, marvelling at how perfect that blond head looked between his legs. He played with Kendall's hair, watching how the boy shivered at his touch.

What he _didn't _see was the mischievous glint in the boy's emerald eyes.

Kendall pulled down the boxers, and Logan's dick sprung free, like a lion from a cage. It was already glistening with pre-cum, and Kendall could already feel himself getting half-hard.

He sucked the top of Logan's dick, the boy making pitiful whining noises at the back of his throat. Logan slumped against the wall trying his best not to cum just yet, but then Kendall started to deep-throat him, and holy fuck, he was using his fucking tongue.

'Kendall,' Logan whimpered and the blond knew it was time.

Logan looked down and caught one last glimpse of those emerald eyes as he felt the familiar swirl of ecstasy at the bottom of his stomach. For five long seconds he was caught up in those green eyes, caught up with the love and compassion in them, along with something else he couldn't place. All he saw was Kendall.

What he _didn't _see was Kendall's hand sneaking to his jeans pocket.

In a flash, Kendall pulled out a round silver ring and clasped it around the base of Logan's dick. Logan gasped as the cold metal tightened on his cock, cutting off his forthcoming ejaculation.

'Kendall! What is that?' he whimpered.

A smirk twisted across Kendall's face. 'It's called a cock ring, babe. It keeps you quiet for a while.'

Logan's eyes widened. 'What do you mean 'quiet'?'

'Let's just say… you can't do anything _important_ without my permission.'

Logan glanced down in dismay at his cock, which was still hard, and shiny. 'Kendall, please-', he started, his voice pleading but just then, someone pounded on the door.

'Alright, fuck bunnies! Time's up! Gustavo wants us down at the studio NOW!' James' voice echoed from the other side of the door.

Lorna shot one last desperate look at Kendall who winked at him and sauntered out the door.

A few minutes later, they were all lined up in front of Gustavo, Logan's face bright red. He glanced down, hoping, by some miracle, that the cock ring had slipped and the size of his dick had minimised. He'd worn the starch-iest, the tightest, thickest pants he could find, hoping that it would hold down his problem.

But fate was not in his side. The bulge wasn't that visible, against the thick material, but Kendall's smirk was. He fought the urge to stick his hand down his pants and jack-off right in front of everyone.

Just then, Logan's living nightmare swaggered through the door, thin hips swaying. Mr. X crossed his legs and did a perfect spin, and Logan couldn't believe it.

He had fuckin' Mount Everest between his legs, his fuckin' boyfriend was making him horny just by his very existence, and now he had to fuckin' dance?

Why, of all days did Kendall have to choose their dance practice day to fuck with Logan's dick?

It was simply a few minutes later he got his answer.

'Dogs!' Gustavo barked at the four boys who stood meekly in a straight line. 'You only have twenty minutes dance practice today. Mr. X has to choreograph for Madonna, and I have to see Griffin and his monkey. So learn fast, and learn well.'

Logan celebrated inwardly. Twenty minutes. That couldn't be all that bad. Could it?

Mr. X put some random music on and Logan tried, he really did. But it's not that easy to dance with a stiff pants and a hard dick. Nope.

Finally, after ten minutes of pure torture, Mr. X singled out Logan and told the other three boys to dance.

'Watch them,' he instructed, rolling his eyes to the ceiling, the universal sign for the God-why-did-you-put-this-idiot-here-on-earth expression. 'It's like _that_, not whatever you were doing.'

Logan watched. After all, what else could he do? Besides the painful, throbbing problem that he had in pants, he couldn't dance, he could hardly even walk.

So, with an air of boredom, he observed James, then Carlos, then- holy fuck.

All Logan's sense of being vanished as Kendall danced. The blond was putting everything he had into the dancing, with a little extra. A tiny sway of the hip, a flip of the hair, and then… and then THAT FUCKING HIP THRUST.

Logan's breaths were coming in short pants now, and it took every single ounce of his energy not to fuck Kendall right there. He needed to cum, and he needed it bad.

His hand inched towards his pants, but Kendall saw his movement and glared at him.

_Fuck you, Kendall. I'm tired of you and your games. They may be fun, but you took this one a little too far, _Logan thought as he hobbled out of the room, ignoring Mr. X, who was calling him back.

'Logan!' Kendall yelled breathlessly as he came running up to him.

Logan turned around. 'I wanna cum, Kendall, badly. Take it off now.' His words were meant to come out like an order, instead they came out like a high-pitched whine.

Kendall grinned. 'And why do you think I'd do that?'

Logan groaned exasperatedly. He felt like a child about to throw a tantrum. 'Kendall, please don't do this to me! Who knows what might happen if you leave it too long?' His lips quivered, and his eyes filled with tears because he was so fucking frustrated.

Kendall rolled his eyes and pulled Logan into the nearest room- which was the storage room. 'Hey, babe,' he whispered softly, tilting Logan's head up to meet his. 'I'm sorry, okay?'

Kendall kissed him on the forehead, then the nose, then his lips. Not a full kiss, just a soft peck.

'Kendall,' he whispered, and grabbed the blond's hands, looking up into his eyes. 'Please.'

Kendall knelt down and unzipped Logan's pants. His dick immediately sprang out, bright red. Logan whimpered at the sight of it.

Kendall unclasped the ring and Logan gasped in relief as he felt the blood flow back into dick. Kendall kissed the top of Logan's dick, then sucked it, the whole thing in his mouth.

Logan moaned, it felt so good to be able to release after being held back so long. Just in a matter of minutes, he came, crying out Kendall's name.

Kendall stood back up and cradled Logan's face in his hands. 'You okay?'

Logan nodded, his chest rising and falling rapidly. 'Just fuck me already.'

The blond raised his eyebrow before smirking and crashing his lips into Logan's. He stripped off the rest of the boy's clothes before the same was done to his.

He latched on to Logan's neck and sucked violently, making the boy moan like a bitch. 'Kendall,' Logan said. 'Just do me already. Now.'

Kendall got hard almost immediately and pushed Logan against the wall, the brunet wrapping his feet around him. Kendall went t prepare Logan, but the brunet swatted his hand away. Kendall got the message and lined his dick up by Logan's entrance and pushed in slowly.

The brunet moaned loudly as Kendall struck his prostrate immediately. Sparks flew up his spine and his stomach clenched. He was denied this for at least half an hour, he wasn't going to hold back.

Kendall rammed into Logan, bringing the boy's lips against his own, before peppering the boy's chest with soft kisses.

Kendall pounded into Logan, both boys moaning in such intense pleasure, sweat dripping down their bodies. Kendall's lip was caught between his teeth as he concentrated on fucking Logan's soul out of his body, and Logan's head was thrown back against the wall, eyes closed as Kendall destroyed his prostrate.

Then Logan felt that familiar coil in his stomach and he opened his eyes to see those lust-filled emeralds staring at him with such love and passion.

'Kendall,' Logan whimpered, before thin white streaks shot out of his dick one after the other, and Kendall continued without stopping before he came inside of Logan, the brunet groaning when he felt the cum fill him to the brim.

Kendall came to a halt, and buried his face into the crook of Logan's neck until he gained enough energy to release Logan.

Logan winced as he stood on his own two feet again. 'Dammit. Now I definitely _won't _ be able to dance.'

Kendall grinned, then frowned. 'Hey, Logie. You're not mad with me, right?'

Logan kissed him. 'Of course not. I'll never stop loving you, Kendall. No matter what you do.'

Kendall blushed. 'Same here, babe. Always.'

**Boo! (betcha got frightened huh?) I thought it ended stupid but whatever. **

**Review, s'il vous plait? Je t'aime beaucoup :D **

**(Review, please? I love you a lot :D) **

**XD**


End file.
